


merry christmas, kitty

by meltyyy (melty)



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Kitty - Fandom, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Vampire Weekend
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melty/pseuds/meltyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its christmas in kitty's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry christmas, kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty (née Pryde)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitty+%28n%C3%A9e+Pryde%29).



a very ezra christmas

merry christmas, kitty

Everything was quiet. Her mother was asleep, probably, and so was her brother somewhere, if he was even in the house. There were no sounds outside, no cars driving by or drunk people fighting. Even her nightly internet browsing was fairly quiet, and not even deadmau5 was coming out of her speakers. No, the only thing that was making any sort of noise was her occasionally typing things, or clicking loudly on the built in touchpad on her laptop. Sometimes there would be rustling as she picked up her phone, checked it, and set it back down again.

Kitty sighed as the clock on her phone struck 00:00.

It was officially Christmas. Everything was decorated accordingly. The tree was the same tree that it had been for as long as she could remember, but for some reason, this year, it seemed different. The decorations were right, but her perspective had changed. The lights still made her happy, but she wasn't totally stoked for presents, or whatever. This whole season had left her very jaded, and the tumultous year that she'd had so far seemed like it was going to end pretty much the same way it had gone so far. Weird and unsettling.

She wearily closed her laptop, and she started to push it off of herself when she heard the creak above.

She was a damn adult, now, and she felt like an idiot, but she still freezed and stopped moving like she did when she was in middle school, about to be caught up way too late and typing away on the family computer to strangers on the internet. It took her a moment to relax, and settle down, the immediate fight-or-flight feeling she'd had still lingering. It was probably just her mom, or something, but she froze once more when there was a creak again, this time louder, more insistant. Were those footsteps? More importantly, were those... hoofsteps?

She'd watched enough My Little Pony to know what hooves sounded like on roofing tiles. She was convinced someone was fucking with her, but no, there it was again.

Kitty stood up, hand on her iPhone and feet in some very cute tights that she had gotten herself as an early Christmas present, about ready to call the cops or something, when she heard an even stranger sound behind her. She whirled around, and found herself face to face with the old fireplace.

Did they even have a fireplace? She couldn't remember, but the noise was coming from above.

She stood, transfixed, staring at the dark opening. It was like a demonic mouth, ready to spit out some sort of criminal or an ex-boyfriend or, or something -- and in that moment, Kitty found herself more scared than she'd ever been before, more even than when she'd played her first show. She was tense again, and she could feel every muscle in her body stiffen up, anxiety filling her like the day she'd waited at Claire's for her video to get posted.

She felt itchy and afraid.

Somehow, she knew what was coming next, but it still surprised her. A pair of boat shoes, brown and taped up, scuffed to all hell and practically in pieces. What looked like oversized red pants worn over dark blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up. As more of the body seemed to materialize and pour out of her fireplace and onto her living room floor, Kitty found herself speechless. A big, oversized red and white, "Santa" style coat that was _very_ ill-fitting on someone so thin. A hat, red and white with a little white puff on the end of the point was slapped haphazardly onto a bed of perfectly messy, jet black hair.

Kitty pinched her thigh carefully, doing her best not to let the intruder see.

Ezra Koenig in a Santa suit was in her living room, pulling a big bag out of the chimney and dropping it unceremoniously next to the tree. That was when he saw her, and when they made eye contact for the first time.

"Oh, uh, heheh, hey." His voice was just like she'd imagined it, exactly how it had sounded in the six video series of interviews that she had watched once. Alright, maybe twice. "Mmmerry Christmas. Or Yule, if that's what you're into."

Kitty still had no idea what to say. She settled for a flat "Merry Christmas" in disbelief.

Ezra Koenig let out that chuckle again before pulling his hand up to give her the iconic 'Shhhh' sign, and disappeared up the chimney as fast as he had come. It had only taken moments, but Santa Ezra had appeared and disappeared before she could really even process his appearance. In fact, she might have thought she was hallucinating, maybe drank the bad nog or something earlier, if not for the bag that lay, still and long, next to the Christmas tree.

Cautiously, she tip toed closer. If her theories were correct, this was all a hallucination, anyway, and none of it mattered. That meant it was absolutely not dangerous at all to open the present that Hipster Claus had just dropped next to her family's artificial tree.

With shaking hands, she pulled at the ribbon tying the bag closed, and with one swift movement, the entire bag opened.

The world stopped, for a moment, for an hour, for a day, who could tell? What she saw was perfection. The cutest eyes she had ever seen, staring up at her, as if begging for some sort of treat or for not to be put in the bath again. The cutest little scruff she'd ever had the pleasure of laying her gaze on. All of it screamed 100% puppy.

Puff growled at the newcomer from her place on the cozy armchair.

"Uhh, hey." Sonny "Skrillex" Moore said, looking more than a little confused.

She heard a ringing noise from outside, and though she could hardly bear to tear her eyes off of him, she sprinted (or jogged, or whatever) over to the window, tearing the blinds/drapes open just in time to see Saint Ezra flying into the distance, on a sleigh pulled by a series of ponies. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack... the gang was all there.

She could swear she heard Ezra's voice, even here, from across Florida.

"Merry Christmas to all, and stuff. And to all, a good night."


End file.
